Challengers
by Captain R00
Summary: When a complete psycho called Elly and her friends, Eloise and Lorna get sucked into Middle Earth, they meet all sorts of dangers. Wraiths, Orcs and a Balrog are the least of their worries. But when Elly is kidnapped by Sauron, what will happen then? Odd.


Summary: When a complete psycho called Elly and her friends, Eloise and Lorna get sucked into Middle Earth, they meet all sorts of dangers. Wraiths, Orcs and a Balrog are the least of their worries. But when Elly is kidnapped by Sauron, will the others be able to face up to the challenges and free their friend? And will Elly be able to escape somehow? Or is there more to this than they previously thought?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except maybe some of the new characters. There. Done. No Sueing.

**Chapter One: Three Teenage Girls And A Friendly Hobbit Or Two.**

I yawned and turned over in my sleep. I opened one eye slightly, letting in a small crack of daylight. "Oh, crap." I grumbled, before standing up in my sleeping bag. Me and my best friends, Eloise and Lorna, had decided to go on a camping trip in the forest. "Wonderful idea that was" I muttered. I hopped (remember the sleeping bag!) to the front of the tent. Suddenly, I noticed something. The tent zip was _open_. I almost fell over as I stumbled back in surprise. I had a sudden nasty thought. What if someone had been _watching_ us? We could have had someone watching us all night, and not have known. I scrambled out of the sleeping bag.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan, and I turned to see one of the twins stirring. It was Eloise. Both twins had long, fair hair and very dark blue eyes, which contrasted wildly with my dark hair and oddly pale eyes.

Eloise looked up, and then froze. "Elly, who opened the zip?" she asked fearfully. I suddenly felt scared. Eloise had been the last one to go outside of the tent. And she had closed the zip. So who...?

Suddenly, there was a loud grumble, and then a whiny sort of sleep-voice "Arrghhgumblerumgrrhh." I jumped about three feet in the air and whirled round.

Lorna blearily opened her eyes. "Wuzz gwin onn?" she mumbled in a half-asleep way. "Lorna, did you go outside the tent last night?" I asked her. "Whaat? Noo!" She groaned, slipping out of her sleeping bag.

Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps, and of people talking, arguing. I listened hard. "Two people. Eloise." I said, turning to her. She nodded silently and threw me my bag. I grabbed a can of body spray from my bag. Eloise slowly lifted a deep saucepan. Lorna had found a tin opener. I saw Eloise shake her head. The arguing voices were getting louder by now. I could hear what they were saying. One had a more childish, higher pitched voice than the other. "But Merry-" said the higher voice. "Shhh Pip! They're asleep! You'll wake them if you go making a racket like that, you will!" whispered the lower voice. I turned to the other two. I could see they were thinking the same as me- _these were the people who had been watching us._ "On three" I said. We all lifed our weapons.

Two heads peeked round the corner of the tent. "THREE!" I yelled, and we attacked. _SST!_ I sprayed the first in the eyes with the bodyspray. Eloise hit him on the head with her saucepan. _WHAM!_ "Ow!" The second head looked terrified, but before he could go anywhere, Lorna launched her attack _THWAP!_ "Oogh!" I looked at Eloise. That didn't sound like a can opener to me. We both looked at Lorna. She was standing above the two people, who had collapsed onto the floor, holding up a book and looking extremely pleased with herself. I looked closely at the book. _Manga._ I looked more closely at the little people. They were very little. One had blond-ish hair, the other was more gingery.

Then we heard more footsteps, and a little voice shouting. "Merry! _Pip!_ Aragorn, quick, something awful's happened!" I looked at Eloise. She looked back, looking very confused. I looked at Lorna. She shrugged. Then the running footsteps reached the tent entrance and looked in. "Oh, my!" I looked at the new little person. Dark hair and blue eyes. The little person looked down at his friends. The gingery one looked up, rubbing his head. "Oh, Frodo!" He sounded relieved. "We were attacked!" cried the Small Gingery. "Frodo?" I said aloud. The third little person looked at me, smiling. "Isn't that..? OH MY GOD! _HOBBITS!_" I screamed, alot louder than I had meant to. The blond hobbit stirred, and glared up at us. "Yes...we're hobbits. Why do you sound so suprised?" he asked. I looked at the twins. Eloise looked shocked, Lorna was sitting on her sleeping bag reading manga. "Huh? What?" she shouted. She had no idea what was going on.

"Sam, Legolas, there you are!" said the Small Gingery. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW!" I yelled, storming outside. I pulled the tent so hard that it came up from the tent pegs in the ground. I surveyed the area and saw..._a completely different area of forest than the one we went to sleep in._ I felt someone watching me. I turned and saw four hobbits, a human, a dwarf and an elf. The dwarf looked at me in disbelief. The human was giving me an odd look, like I was some kind of strange animal. The elf eyed me warily. Eloise and Lorna ran over to me "Elly! What's going on?" asked Eloise. She sounded frightened. Lorna was humming happily, still reading her manga. She fell over a tree stump as she tried to walk in the general direction that I was in. "What are you doing here?! Three teenage girls, all alone, in the middle of the forest? What were you thinking?" asked the dumpy hobbit, who I presumed must be Sam. It was weird. "I opened my mouth and gasped "We..We're...Girls...We're in...Middle Earth." I said, and the minute I said it Lorna dropped her manga, and Eloise dropped her sauce pan. I recognised all the characters. But where was Boromir, or was he already dead? Just then, we heard a rustle in the bushes behind us, and a very harrassed-looking Boromir emerged, carrying firewood. He was grumbling to himself, but he stopped when he saw us. He dropped his firewood. "What the..."


End file.
